Escalators or moving walkways have been manufactured and used for a long time. The step belt or plate belt on which the user of the escalator or the moving walkway stands during the transport process is driven by at least one drive motor. The torque thereof is transmitted to a chainwheel by way of a transmission or a drive train. The drive train arranged between the motor shaft and the chainwheel usually comprises a speed step-down transmission in order to step down the high rotational speeds of the drive motor. In addition, the escalator or moving walkway comprises a brake device which acts on the drive train or directly on the drive motor in order to brake the step belt or plate belt.
The step belt or plate belt can be serviced when required or at regular intervals. In that case, extensive work on the step belt or plate belt can also occur. For example, damaged steps or plates have to be exchanged, wear parts such as guide rollers or sliding guides at the transport chain have to be exchanged, the guide track of the guide rollers or sliding guides has to be cleaned or even the entire transport chain or guide track has to be exchanged. These operations are not necessarily without risk for the service specialist, since in the case of removal of parts of the escalator the step belt or plate belt can automatically enter into movement, for example if parts have to be exchanged not only at the step belt, but also at the drive train or drive motor. In order to avoid accidents, maintenance instructions of the manufacturer and the sequence of maintenance operating steps accordingly are often adhered to precisely.